


The Soul World Paradox

by Paper_Panda



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Bucky Barnes & Sam Wilson Friendship, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Everyone Needs A Hug, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt Peter Quill, I Am Groot (Marvel), Marvel Universe, Nick Fury Knows All, Nick Fury Swears, One Shot, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Quill Feels, Peter Quill Needs a Hug, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Sam Wilson Needs a Hug, Sam Wilson is So Done, T'Challa (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 22:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15128807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paper_Panda/pseuds/Paper_Panda
Summary: Peter Parker wakes up in the new place to him. Quickly he finds out that he is trapped in the soul world among other heroes that were affected by snap of Thanos' fingers.





	The Soul World Paradox

There was nothing but darkness all around him.

Second later, he heard some voices.  
A sudden thought ran through his head; he knew some of the voices.

He slowly opened his eyes. At first, he blinked few times, giving his sense a time to get used to the lightness.  
He saw a blurry figure that was leaning towards him.

"Are ya okay, kid?" asked a strong, deep voice.

He blinked again and slowly raised a hand to cover his eyes a bit.

Within seconds, his vision became less blurry and it got a proper acuity.  
He blinked few more times and he cocked his brows before asking out loudly:  
"Jesus?"

Bearded face above him got brighter with a smile that appeared on other man's lips.  
"Uhm. No. I'm not Jesus."

Peter shook his head and sat up slowly, being supported by a bionic arm.  
"Oh! Mr. Barnes!" boy rubbed his eyes with thumbs, breathing deeply. "Mr. Barnes... What has just happened?"

Bucky, who was kneeling next to Peter, smiled sadly.  
"I have no idea, kiddo. I think, however, that something pretty bad happened."

Peter nodded, confirming that he understood what Bucky has said a second before.  
Young man looked around once again, when his eyes were fully adjusted to light.

He was sitting at the sandy ground, some flora were around them, mostly a dried bushes.

A bit ahead Peter noticed Black Panther. King was kneeling down on the ground, hiding his face in his palms while mumbling "SHURI... OKOYE..." on and on.

A bit on the right, there was Falcon with Wanda. Man was helping Scarlet Witch to get up on her feet again. She was trembling all over her body, Peter could easily noticed an anxiety in her eyes when she looked at him briefly. 

On the left, Peter Quill was walking in the circle while Drax was trying his best to calm his mate down.  
"Quill, stop it, for fuck's sake, I can't focus when you keep on walking like a weirdo," Drax sighed as he stretched his back.

Peter's eyes wandered to Bucky again.  
"I think that the Wizard has spoiled something..." Boy mumbled quietly, trying to get up.

Bucky blinked but offered his metal arm to Peter. When boy was standing unhesitatingly on his feet again, Bucky rested hands on the hips.  
"What? Wizard? Did you hit your head that badly?" he tilted head aside, blinking in disbelief. "What are you talking about, kid?"

Peter shrugged casually.  
"Suddenly me and Mr. Stark were on the other planet, I suppose. And there was the Wizard and he was having that amazing cloak that was doing all the things Wizard has wanted. and then they appeared, I don't know any of them, I mean, I didn't know them back then," Parker pointed at Drax and Quill and Mantis, which just joined her friends. "They called themselves the Guardians of the Galaxy but God's my witness that I don't believe them, they simply were trying to stop that big, purple dude that was pretty angry and came out of nowhere. But they found out that he killed his daughter that was his girlfriend," Peter again pointed a finger towards Quill. "And he got offended and because of this we didn't manage to take that shining glove out of the purple dude's hand, Mr. Barnes," Peter took a deep breathe, he was trying to present everything as faithfully as it was possible.

Bucky's eyes were getting opened wider with every sentence said by Peter.  
Finally, after few long moments of silence, inquired:  
"What the hell? What?"

Peter rolled his eyes.  
"Please, Mr. Barnes, don't make me say it all again, I'll get lost."

"Hey! Barnes! What the fuck have you messed up this time?!" Falcon yelled looking at Barnes, shaking a dust off of his back.

"Hey! Get off me, Wilson!" Bucky snarled loudly, he was clearly angry at the moment. "Maybe you've just blew a wrong piece of an energy field around Wakanda, huh!?"

T'Challa looked first at Sam, then at Bucky, he slowly approached Barnes.  
"Easy, my brother," he said as he put his gloved palm with claws on Bucky's bionic arm. "We have to gather everyone and figure some plan out, White Wolf."

Bucky gave a slight nod. Peter opened his eyes wider.  
"White Wolf? It sounds pretty cool, Mr. Barnes!"

\------------

When Bucky along with Sam managed to gather everyone at one point, T'Challa got on the large piece of stone that was laying between some bushes.

"I'm T'Challa, the son of King T'Chaka. I'm the king of Wakanda," he shortly introduced himself. "I have no clue what happened but I feel that Thanos somehow succeeded to snap his fingers like he said he will," Black Panther looked around carefully. "Last thing I remember was that I was trying to force my friend to run and then there's is a blank spot in my mind," he sighed deeply. "I don't know you, guys," T'Challa rubbed his claw agains his jawline as he looked at Guardians. "Who are you?"

Peter Quill was simply standing with arms crossed over his chest.  
Mantis was one who spoke her mind aloud.  
"We're Guardians of the Galaxy. I'm Mantis. This is Drax," she pointed at  muscular man. "That's Peter Quill and we have Groot over there," Mantis smiled a bit and waved to the tree-figure that was walking towards them.

"I AM GROOT!" Tree mumbled sadly and as he walked closer, he sat down on the ground shaking his head in thoughtfulness. 

Suddenly, everyone heard a strange noise, something between a click and chuck.  
A tall man dressed in a red cloak appeared among them out of nowhere. 

"Mr. Wizard!" Peter clapped his hands. "I was scared we lost you once and for all!"

Before Bucky asked an obvious question, man raised his hand up, asking voiceless of silence.  
"There was no other way," man sighed, taking his cloak off.

Material shivered softly and floated straight to Peter, placing itself on boy's arms and rubbing his back a bit.

"I'm Doctor Strange," black haired man spoke. "And I gave the Time Stone to Thanos."

There was a silence for a long moment.  
T'Challa got off the stone and ran to man, punching his stomach with hand curled in a fist.  
Within a second both men were laying down on the ground, struggling and grunting.  
The cloak was trying to help its owner by hitting King of Wakanda time after time.

"STOP IT, FUCKERS!" Someone shouted out loudly, a strong and deep male voice nearby them.

Everyone raised their heads in that direction, T'Challa  Strange also stopped fighting.

In front of them all was standing a tall, well-built, black man. He was wearing a black, thick coat and an eye patch.

"Nick Fury..." Bucky whispered under his breath. "So this didn't happen only to us in Wakanda..."

"I don't know what the fuck did you do, guys, but I am fucking pissed off." Fury placed hands on his hips, his face was full of anger. "And you, man," he tilted head towards Strange. "Are you fucking kidding me? How could you just passed Time Stone to that fucking alien?!"

Strange pushed T'Challa off himself and slowly got up.  
"There was no other way. I've traveled through many possible endings of all the situation we were having, and I swear, we managed to win with Thanos only by this one time when I gave him the Stone," Stephen explained carefully.

T'Challa snorted in disbelief, he knelt down on the sand.  
"We have no idea what is going on with those who survived," he mumbled. "Shuri... Mother... Okoye... Nakia..." a single tear rolled down king's cheek. "I just wanna know if they are fine."

"If they did survive," Drax shrugged with consternation. 

"Oh, c'mon!" Bucky shook his head with spite. "Stop saying this like they would be gone, okay?!"

Mantis came to Bucky and put her hand on his cheek.  
"Easy now..." she whispered softly, smiling at him. "Let me help."

Within second, Bucky calmed down, his breath began to be more balanced. 

"Vision..." Wanda was crying quietly, nuzzling to Sam. "So that was the reason he turned back time... He was having Time Stone..."

"So, you wanna say it's over now?" Peter blinked few times. "No, I don't agree, we gotta go back and help them! They need us! They need us, am I right, Mr. Barnes!?" he asked desperately, looking at Bucky.

Former Winter Soldier remained silent, he only lowered his head.

"Great," Fury rubbed his temples with gloved hands. "We are fucked."

"I AM GROOT!" Groot wailed sadly.

Fury looked at the tree and cocked his head aside.  
"I saw aliens dropping down from the sky but it's my first time seeing a talking tree," he stated.

"We gotta figure some plan out," Peter nodded to himself. "We gotta go back. Mr. Stark will help us."

"Yea, especially Tony," Bucky snorted, chuckling darkly. "He is no one but a playboy that thinks he can do anything he want, kid. It's not a good example for someone like you."

Peter narrowed his brows.  
"I beg your pardon, don't be such an..." boy hesitated. "An ASSHOLE!" he yelled and immediately covered his mouth. "I am sorry, I'm just being anxious now..."

Bucky rolled his eyes and turned with his back to Peter.

"Listen, guys," Wanda wiped her tears away. "I think we won't be able to come back to Earth until Thanos has Stones. Our last hope lies in those who stayed there," she came to T'Challa and patted his back slightly. "We can only wait, hoping they'll find a way to release us."

"I agree with her," Strange rubbed his beard. "I hope Tony understood what I was trying to tell him. Besides..." he turned to face Star Lord. "If you wouldn't hesitate then, we most likely would have won, Peter."

Quill only clenched his teeth, he turned around and slowly walked away, hiding his tears.

"I AM GROOT," Groot got up and staggered to his feet, swaying a little, he approached Star Lord, trying to hug him from behind.  
But Peter refused, taking few more steps ahead. 

"Leave him alone, pal," Drax miffed, looking at Groot.

"So... What's now?" Parker asked quietly. 

Almost everyone remained silent but there was a dejected voice that said: "We will try to fight."

Everyone turned their head to see Star Lord who was looking up in the sky.  
"We will fight when the time will come. I will fight Thanos alone if necessary. I will do whatever it will take. For Gamora."


End file.
